


Fireworks

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair are wakened by fireworks





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo

Fireworks

by bluewolf

Bang! Bang! Bangbangbang! Whizzbangbangwhizzbangbangbang!

Jim jerked awake and sat up, swinging his legs out of bed.

What the hell?

His first instinct, that it was gunfire, he dismissed. And then, through the window above his head, he saw the scattering lights of a rocket.

Not gunfire - fireworks? But why? This wasn't a day when anything was celebrated!

He checked the clock - 6am! Fireworks at 6am! This was ridiculous.

Well, he'd have been wakening soon anyway. He got up and went downstairs to wash, and found Blair stumbling out of his room. "Jim? What's happening?"

"I have no idea. Someone is letting off a pretty impressive fireworks display, but it's being totally wasted at this time of the morning. You want to get washed first?"

Blair nodded and went into the bathroom.

Jim headed for the door. The morning paper would be here by now... He pulled a coat on over his night things, and went out to get it.

While he waited for Blair to finish, he hung up his coat, put the kettle on, then sat down to have a quick look at the paper, and gasped.

The paper had known beforehand about it. The front page headline was 'Bi-centenary celebrated'.

He read on. 'Cascade's citizens were wakened this morning by a fireworks display that celebrated the exact bi-centenary of the founding of the city by a party of settlers who moved north from Seattle. They had travelled overnight, and it was early morning when they stopped for a break. They had had no positive destination in mind, but as daylight strengthened, they knew they had found their stopping point, the place where they would establish their new town...'

Jim shook his head. Celebrating Cascade's bi-centenary was all very well - but wakening everyone at 6am? He was sure the paper would get a lot of complaints... and he was also sure than nobody would ever find out who was responsible for planning it.

And in any case, the exact bi-centenary would be when the foundations were dug for the first house - and no matter how fast those settlers were, it would surely be quite a bit later in the day. Evening would have been soon enough for the celebration and the fireworks!

***

He was right. Nobody in Cascade appreciated the fireworks first thing in the morning, and nobody ever admitted to being responsible.

The best anyone could say was that it made an interesting talking point.


End file.
